Deis
by Viselle
Summary: Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk memilih, aku akan memilih untuk pergi.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Deis**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk memilih, aku akan memilih untuk pergi._

...

Ichigo Kurosaki, menjelang menit-menit kematiannya, meraih cangkir kopi di meja kaca kecil di sebelah kursi pantai yang ia duduki, menyeruput sedikit, meresapi rasa pahit yang begitu akrab baginya, menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap di kejauhan. Laut yang begitu biru dan luas terpantul di permukaan matanya yang sewarna madu.

"Kalian bahkan tak membiarkanku menikmati masa pensiun, padahal aku sudah susah payah bersembunyi di tempat terpencil."

"Pensiun? Kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu." Seorang gadis, yang nampak masih sangat muda—sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun—bersuara dari kursi di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu menjadi tua untuk pensiun. Lagipula aku lebih tua daripada yang terlihat dipermukaan."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Dua kali lipat dari umurmu."

"Empat puluh?"

"Jadi, umurmu baru dua puluh tahun," kata Ichigo. "Aku juga seusiamu saat melakukan tugas pertamaku." Ia nampak menerawang, terseret ke masa-masa hidupnya puluhan tahun lalu.

"Umurmu benar-benar empat puluh?" si gadis bertanya.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Belum setua itu."

"Tiga puluh dua?"

"Nyaris. Tiga puluh tiga."

"Kau belum terlalu tua."

"Ya, masih pantas jadi suamimu." Ichigo tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas plototan dari si gadis. "Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Ichigo bertanya setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Gadis muda itu mengambil gelas jus dan menyesap isinya yang berwarna merah muda., matanya yang laksana _amethys _tak lepas dari Ichigo. Seolah-olah mencari tahu apakah Ichigo menyimpan senjata di balik pakaian santainya yang berupa kemeja pantai tipis bergambar pohon kelapa berwarna biru muda yang dipadu celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. "Tak ada gunanya kau tahu. Toh, kau akan mati."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan gagal melakukan tugasku."

"Ah, aku tahu," ujar Ichigo. "Ini tugas pertamamu, bukan?" tebaknya.

Gadis itu nampak menimbang sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh, "Ya. Dan aku mendapatkan kehormatan untuk membunuhmu di tugas pertamaku. Si pembunuh legendaris yang tak pernah gagal."

"Sayang..." Ichigo memandangi sang gadis. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi pembunuh," ujarnya diikuti senyuman menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau seorang perayu." Sebelah alis gadis berambut hitam itu terangkat, membentuk lengkungan yang indah. "Apa kau menggunakan taktik merayu saat targetmu seorang wanita?"

Ichigo memiringkan kepala, matanya masih tak lepas dari paras cantik si gadis. "Sejujurnya aku tak pandai merayu. Dan aku tak pernah membunuh wanita," ujarnya lambat-lambat.

"Sayang sekali kau akan mati di tangan seorang wanita."

"Aku tak keberatan kehilangan nyawa di tangan wanita secantik dirimu, nona." Lagi, senyum seksi nan menggoda itu terlihat.

Mata si gadis menyipit. "Kau _playboy_," tuduhnya. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, tak terbiasa dengan rayuan. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu nama malaikat pencabut nyawaku yang cantik."

"Biar kau bisa mencariku di neraka?"

Ichigo mendesah lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak akan berada di tempat yang sama denganku, jangan sampai. Kau punya masa depan yang lebih baik dariku."

Si gadis membuang muka dari senyuman tulus yang diberikan Ichigo, jengah dengan kesan baik dan peduli yang dimunculkan pria itu. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, jauh sekali, seakan mencari sesuatu yang akan muncul di perbatasan laut. Namun, tak ada apa-apa di sana selain kesunyian yang kentara.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kau bunuh?" ia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tak bisa mengingat. Mungkin sepuluh, dua puluh, atau lima puluh. Aku tak pernah mengingat." Ichigo menjawab sama pelannya.

"Apa kau punya istri?"

"Berminat menjadi istriku?"

Si gadis memberi delikan tajam. Ichigo terkekeh geli. "Kau pemarah ternyata," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu ya?" ia bertanya. "Biasanya orang yang dikirim untuk membunuhku akan mencari tahu lebih dulu. Mencari titik lemahku sehingga bisa memojokkanku. Kau yang pertama datang tanpa tahu apa-apa." Sorot mata coklat itu berubah serius saat menatap si gadis. "Atau kau sudah tahu tapi berpura-pura tak tahu?"

"Aku hanya basa-basi, memberimu waktu untuk merasa tenang sebelum kuledakkan kepalamu."

..._atau kuledakkan kepalamu. _Ichigo tertawa. Itu adalah kata-kata yang sering ia ucapkan pada korbannya, dan kini kata-kata itu kembali kepadanya. Tawa Ichigo segera berhenti saat ia merasakan mulut sebuah pistol menempel di bagian samping kepalanya. Ternyata si gadis bergerak cepat menarik _barreta 92 _dari tasnya dan menodongkan senjata itu ke kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memberiku waktu?" Ichigo bertanya, tak ada ketakutan di matanya, hanya sorot geli melihat betapa mudah kepanikan tercipta dalam diri malaikat pencabut nyawanya nan jelita.

"Gadis malang, mereka pasti memaksamu."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi pembunuh?"

"Aku belum menjadi pembunuh, aku baru akan menjadi pembunuh. Kau target pertamaku, ingat?"

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" si gadis langsung membalikkan pertanyaan.

Ichigo melirik gadis di sebelahnya, tahu jika ia tak akan mendapat jawaban jika tak menjawab lebih dulu. "Aku membunuh karena uang," ia mengakui.

"Jujur sekali," ujar si gadis dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa gunanya berbohong. Toh, menurutmu aku akan mati," sahut Ichigo.

"Menurutku? Menurutmu tidak?"

"Aku belum mau mati, belum bisa. Ada satu hal, satu janji yang harus kupenuhi lebih dulu."

"Janji? Janji apa? Pada siapa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, sedangkan pertanyaanku belum kau jawab."

Si gadis diam. Untuk sesaat Ichigo pikir gadis itu tak akan memberinya jawaban. "Aku melakukannya karena ini yang diajarkan padaku sejak bertahun-tahun silam."

"Seharusnya kau diajari memasak atau menjahit."

Si gadis tertawa sumbang. "Aku tak diberi kehormatan untuk memilih jalan hidupku sendiri," sahutnya getir.

"Memang tidak bisa jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan. Aku tak memilih menjadi pembunuh, aku diajarkan untuk itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa memilih untuk berhenti."

"Setelah kau memiliki pundi-pundi uang yang sangat banyak tentunya," si gadis menyahut dengan sinis sambil menunjuk mobil _lamborgini_ hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Aku tidak menampik jika aku sekarang memang bisa dibilang kaya raya," ujarnya. "Tetapi itu adalah salah satu aspek pendukung yang membuatku bisa bertahan."

"Aku belum memiliki kekuatan untuk itu," si gadis mengakui. "Dan kurasa perlu waktu lama untuk mengumpulkannya." Ichigo menoleh padanya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Mau kupinjamkan?" pria itu menawarkan.

Sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu membelalak tak percaya untuk sedetik lamanya, lalu segera kembali ke tatapan dingin.

"Kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri," sahutnya dingin.

"Itu tak diragukan lagi," Ichigo menggumam. Ia mendelik ke sebuah gedung yang berada di kejauhan, ia memincingkan matanya, berfokus pada suatu titik di puncak gedung itu.

Penembak jitu.

_Mereka berdua akan mati di sini_, batin Ichigo. Kecuali ia melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya.

"Mereka akan menembakmu kalau gagal menjalankan tugas," kata Ichigo pada si gadis.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berhasil."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Mereka tetap akan membunuhmu. Ini tugas pertama sekaligus tugas terakhirmu." Pandangannya masih mengarah ke puncak gedung di kejauhan.

"A-apa? K-kenapa?"

Si gadis hendak menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Ichigo.

"Jangan lihat!" Ichigo memperingatkan. "Tetap todongkan pistolmu ke arahku," tambahnya saat si gadis hendak menurunkan tangannya. "Jangan bergerak, aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan kita berdua."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" si gadis bertanya.

"Pilihanmu untuk percaya atau tidak." Ichigo menunjukkan _sniper_ yang disembunyikannya di bawah kursi pantainya. "Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam satu gerakan."

Gadis itu mengigit bibir. Pilihan apapun yang ia ambil tetap akan berujung pada kematiannya. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo, mengangkat kembali pistolnya dan menempelkan mulut pistol itu di pelipis Ichigo.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, merunduk dan larilah ke belakang pilar," perintah Ichigo. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Satu...

Dua...

Tiga..."

Si gadis merunduk dan berlari ke belakang pilar. Sementara Ichigo meraih _sniper _dan berguling ke jejeran pot bunga, dengan cepat mengeker dan mengarahkan targetnya ke puncak gedung, lalu menembak.

Suara gelegar tembakan terdengar dan Ichigo melihat targetnya jatuh dari gedung.

Dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuh dan menghampiri si gadis. "Ayo." Ia menarik si gadis ke mobilnya, membuka pintu penumpang dan mendorongnya hingga duduk di kursi. Setelahnya ia berputar dan naik ke sisi pengemudi, lalu segera memacu _lamborgini_ itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" si gadis bertanya.

Ichigo membuka laci dasbor mobilnya, menarik sebuah foto dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

Tangan gadis itu gemetar kala melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan berada dalam foto itu. "_Nii-sama..._"

"Aku berjanji padanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rukia."

Rukia, si gadis, mengangguk lalu menunduk dalam, menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes. "Terima kasih."

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic gajes dari saya, maaf jika ada kekurangan.

...

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
